


My Forest

by Just Me (Darkstar1142)



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Dragons, Meditation, Other, Real Stories, Suicidal Thoughts, mindscape, sleeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkstar1142/pseuds/Just%20Me
Summary: When you are meditating, sleeping, daydreaming, or maybe just lost in your mind; where do you go? Many people imagine themselves in a building or area, my sister being on a theater stage and one of my friends in a football stadium... Each one has a similar stance to it though, it's a limited space where they can control the area as their minds need a secure place in order to let them figure out themselves (or in the case of my sister, she can talk with her characters and different aspects of herself).I have a forest that goes on farther than what I have explored so far and I see my characters, my dragons (don't judge), the voices and beings I hear and see on a daily basis, and so much more. It helps me stay grounded to just go there and just talk with those who I have to deal with due to my Schizophrenia.Hopefully you can learn to understand me, as well.





	My Forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/gifts).



Mental Issues: Depression, Anxiety, Bipolar, and Schizophrenia.

\-------------------

Read:  
Unlike most minds as said before, my mind is not limited to just a small area or for others who add their own new additions at will... People who have open areas like mine usually have had to make it themselves while mine does not need prompting from me. There are no buildings or houses there as it is no need as it's easier to just go in one direction and figure it out later; for myself at least.

My mind is not controlled and it is certainly not any place anyone would want to get lost in as my Forest is not limited by walls or barriers. There are places which have not been explored by me yet, but there are dark places where the light barely gets though and it is not wise to travel there unless with one of my dragons, two at the moment named Darkstar and Flarus who have their own parts of the forest that they keep check on. 

Then there is the rest of the Forest that is well kept or untamed depending on my mental state, but then there are the clearings where creatures, visuals I see, and even voices who have only basic shapes right now dwell. It reminds me of Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild where once I go to an area it stays in my map so that I know exactly where it is for later, but as said there is no limits as far as I've found so there are always new clearings, plant life, or landmarks I seem to stumble upon while traveling through.

The weather and times depends on my mental state as well. It can be sunny, breezy, raining, snowing, storming, morning, day, evening, night, and so much more that it's sometimes easier to just see what it's like in the Forest to see how I am actually feeling.

There would be so much more to tell, but that will be all for now except for one final warning of my Forest.

Never travel or try to enter without me or my permission. There are things inside that are not friendly to even me, so I do not know how it would react to you and not to mention my dragons hate intruders.

And so do I.


End file.
